


Practically Parents

by talkingfishsandwich



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingfishsandwich/pseuds/talkingfishsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Jack are practically married, but they still need those extra pushes from their metaphorical children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Parents

Geoff and Jack had started the Fake AH Crew together. Geoff may be the leader, but it was  _their_ crew. They had pulled together contacts to make what had eventually become one very strange family. And Geoff and Jack were most certainly the parents. Ray and Ryan were basically children sometimes ("Ray, give Ryan his mask back before he kills you"). And Michael and Gavin were toddlers full time. Very dangerous toddlers.

The rest of the crew was also very prone to making jokes that the two were married. They mainly just laughed along with them, because they were pretty married. But Jack swore he could sometimes see Geoff blush and smile if he was drunk enough. That in turn made Jack turn away a little and smile.

"Hey, have you seen Jack around?" Geoff asked Ray and Ryan one day, who were playing videogames on the couch. "I need to um... talk to him about what planes he has." All Geoff did was pause to think, but they of course had to take it a different way.

"No, I haven't seen your husband." Ryan said offhandedly, not focused on Geoff at all.

"I guess you'll have to...  _ask him about planes_ later. Just remember, be safe, always use protection." Ray added.

"Thanks a lot assholes." Geoff said, deliberately walking as slow as possible in front of the TV while flipping them off. Ryan, the terrifying killing machine that he was, just stuck his tongue out in return.  _Children_.

After wandering around for a bit longer, he found Jack on the roof looking at the lights of Los Santos, since the stars were all blocked. Deciding planes could wait, Geoff just sat next to him quietly. Suddenly he spoke up.

"Jack, are we married?" He asked.

Jack looked at him surprised before smiling. "Did you lose your memory? Did the lads tell you we were really married?" He laughed, and Geoff chuckled a bit before frowning.

"Just... remember when we were all trying to get Gavin and Michael together because they were oblivious as fuck?" Geoff asked, and Jack nodded.

"If by trying to get them together you mean constantly cracking jokes about them fucking than yes."

"What if we're Michael and Gavin?" Geoff asked. Jack's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. "I mean, they're being just as relentless with jokes about us." Jack still didn't say anything, and Geoff was about to fill the silence more when he spoke up.

"Did you just admit you like me by comparing us to Michael and Gavin?" He laughed. Fuck . That's exactly what he did. He was about to backtrack when suddenly there was a beard on his face and lips on his. When they pulled back, they both had dopey grins.

"We should really get married." Jack said, with only the slightest joking tone. Geoff made a split second decision, and decided to let Jack back out if he didn't mean it.

"But how do I know you like me for who I am and not my international criminal empire?" Geoff asked in the most serious tone he could muster when all he wanted to do was smile and hug Jack.

"Because your international crime empire is what you do, not who you are." Jack said sweetly, leaning against him.

"That's so sweet I might just stab somebody." He replied. They sat in silence for a bit, giving Geoff time to muster his courage.

"Was that offer to get married real?" He asked quietly, and Jack laughed.

"Of course, I mean, we're basically married already." Jack turned his head towards Geoff and paused, waiting for him to finish leaning in. The kiss lasted longer this time, but they still had matching dopey grins when they pulled back.

Suddenly there was a crash from inside. They both turned around, and Jack laughed. "We are such parents." He said, and Geoff smiled at him before they both ran inside.


End file.
